


I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you

by Jazzy_Euphonium



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Euphonium/pseuds/Jazzy_Euphonium
Summary: Good soldiers follow orders.What goes through Rex's mind when Order 66 is released? Inspired by the scene in S7E11 "Shattered" with some AU at the end because Rex and Ahsoka deserve happiness.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you

_“Execute Order 66”_

Rex suddenly tensed, realizing what was happening. He struggled to fight the chip but was quickly losing. Hearing her approach, he dropped his helmet as he lost control of his arms.

“Rex?

“No!” he ground out, trying to buy her some time and warn her. “I’ll do it.”

Unable to look her in the eyes, he grit his teeth as he raised his pistols at her.

“Stay back!” he ordered, scared of the way his voice was changing.

Ahsoka’s expression quickly changed from confusion to pained. She didn’t understand what was happening. Moments before, she was telling him how she appreciated their friendship and that he had been one good thing that came out of the war. They had such hope after Maul’s capture.

Rex’s hands shook violently as he fought against pulling the triggers. He watched as Ahsoka raised her hands half in surrender and half trying to calm him down enough to figure out what was going on. In what little feeling he had left; he felt a single tear run down his face.

“Find him. Find him.”

Before he could tell Ahsoka more, his resolve shattered, and he fired deftly at her.

The shots met their mark and Rex couldn’t tell if the screams were hers or his own. He dropped to his knees, crying out in anguish.

“Rex, shh, it’s alright,” Ahsoka soothed, her voice calm yet solid. He kept his eyes shut tightly, unsure what he would find if he opened his eyes. Extending a trembling hand, he felt her take it and give it a firm squeeze. Unsure if he was pulling her to him or she was pulling him, he tightly wrapped his arms around her middle. Ahsoka felt wet tears on her shoulder as he cried into it.

“It’s alright _cyare_. You were having a nightmare,” Ahsoka reassured him, pressing her lips to his temple while rubbing soft circles on his back.

“But it wasn’t a nightmare. It happened. I-I almost killed you,” Rex struggled to get out, breathing heavily. “Except, in my dream, I didn’t miss.”

Ahsoka readjusted herself so she held his head between her hands and looked him in the eye. Using the Force, she tried to draw away some of his pain and let him feel her calm and love for him.

“Look at me and breathe,” Ahsoka said gently, inhaling and exhaling by example. “I’m alive. We are both safe.”

Clarity returned to his glossy gaze as he regained control of his breathing and demeanor. He took in the bright blue of her eyes and found himself focused on them. Once he became calm again, he rested his forehead against hers.

They took deep breaths, focusing on breathing harmoniously and the life of a loved one in front of them.

“I love you, _cyare_ ,” Rex said as sweetly as he could with his voice hoarse.

“I love you too,” Ahsoka replied, before she pulled away and sensed someone behind their door. Without saying anything, Ahsoka turned to the door and watched it open. Standing in the doorway was their five-year-old daughter, looking as if she was trying to put on a brave face.

“What is wrong?” Ahsoka asked sensing her daughter’s apprehension and concern.

“I-I heard a scream and was worried,” Nandini answered, hugging her blanket tightly. She sprinted across the room quickly, jumping on the bed and giving her father tight hug.

Rex gave Ahsoka a sad smile as he hugged their daughter gently. As much as they both tried, they couldn’t completely protect their daughter from the scars of their past. Nandini knew that her _buir_ and _emel_ had served in the war and her father had many brothers. They said that they would tell her more when she was older. Although she didn’t know exact details, she could sense their emotions and feelings when they talked alone about the past. Through thick and thin, her _buir_ and _emel_ stuck together.

“I wish I could make you feel better _buir_ ,” Nandini mumbled into Rex’s shirt.

Rex chuckled lightly. “You have already made me the happiest man alive, Nan. You and your _emel_.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Nan, it’s late. You should be going back to bed now,” Ahsoka said after a few minutes of peace.

Nandini pulled away from Rex and pouted, “ _Emel_ , can I sleep in your bed? Please?” She looked at Ahsoka with her bright golden eyes, pleading to get her way. Despite only being five, Nandini understood that she needed to be here for her _buir_.

Before Ahsoka could respond, Rex answered, “Sure you can, but only for tonight.”

Rolling her eyes at him, Ahsoka readjusted herself so Nandini could fit in between them.

“She’s getting too big for this,” Ahsoka scolded quietly once she knew Nandini had drifted off.

Rex reached out over Nandini to grab her hand. “Maybe, but she’s growing up and we might miss it later on.”

“She’s got you wrapped around her little finger,” Ahsoka noted, stroking his hand gently with her thumb.

“And here I was thinking that I was wrapped around yours,” Rex whispered dryly before drifting off to sleep.

His mind filled with happy memories of the new family he had and the small amount of good that came out of something so terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> emel – mother  
> buir – father/mother/parent  
> First work on AO3 in honor of May the 4th and the ending of the Clone Wars.


End file.
